


Every time he swings by

by TheOneFan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneFan/pseuds/TheOneFan
Summary: He sees his him. He sees him wave, smile, laugh.Why did it had to be him?
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Every time he swings by

**Author's Note:**

> Light fluff and very very light angst

Hi, Mr. Stark it's me peter!! 

You know the friendly neighborhood spider-man? I did what you told me to!

As the young spider swings by the gigantic tower which is now up for sale, he sees his dearest mentor. He waves as he is happy to see the man. Tony on the other hand was full of joy to see the boy but he didn't want to show it so he looked at peter and waved back, he tried. He really did but he smiled widely. The spider suit's eyes gone wide was peter saw his mentor smile so bright.

Next week it happened again, peter was on patrol as he saw tony at the edge of the tower eating a cheese burger. Tony waved as peter sat beside him, stark gave him one as they talked. "You should go home kid, it's like what? 2am?" Tony asked also forgetting the time "it was nice to talk to you Mr. Stark sir!" Peter said as he puts his mask back on and swings away

Every week became every two days

"Have you tried shwarma?" Tony asked as peter said no. His mentor gave him the food of the day as they ate

One night the high school kid didn't see the older genius, maybe he was just busy right? Who would waste their time with a high school kid like him anyways

As he went home he saw tony waiting for him with dinner "i let Mr. Stark in, he said he was waiting for you pete" may said as they all ate midnight dinner

As he swings by the old tower, the man of spiders sees his dearest mentor packing with happy. He waves at him as the man of iron smiles and waves back and calls him in "you know what we could use?" Tony asked the two "a movie night with everyone!" By everyone he meant himself, pepper, rhodey, happy, peter and may. The boy was overjoyed as he called on his aunt

It was their dismissal as he saw a group of people gathered at the front with flash claiming "oh- yeah i forgot to tell you guys tony stark will pick me up" he bragged. Peter was surprised to see his mentor

Tony was walking towards peter, who was also beside flash "peter! Hey kid, may told me i can pick you up" he exclaimed as dramatic as ever "Mr. Stark? Tony- what are- what are you doing here?" The kid asked looking around 

\----- 

Hey... Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's peter

We won Mr. Stark, we won! and you did it sir, you did it, i'm sorry... tony..

His mentor is gone, he left him a video.

"film by tony stark"

"oh ho look at me i'm peter and i am making a film" tony teased peter as the kid was doing his science project in the lab "hey! i'm not like that" peter defended they look at each other trying to stop their laugh but alas they broke with laughter "i will totally keep this" tony said as he flips the camera to see him laughing, he looks good when he laughs "okay kid what do we got here?" he said as the first clip ended

pepper walked in furiously as she lookes at the mess "what did you do to my tower?" she asked as tony said it was his tower to and that peter said that mocha is better than normal coffee. pepper laughs as she took tea and said that was better. the two made an inhuman noise in disagreement

"Mr. Rhodes!" peter surprised rhodey with tony holding the camera once more "we finished your brand new legs!" he excitedly said as he gave them to rhodey, rhodey commented that good thing it didn't have spider legs as tony said "that's what i wanted it to have but peter here said that spider legs are for him!" tony's voice was heard loudly as james looks at the phone "oh you little-" as the clip ended

"we are totally watching frozen" peter said in one of their movie nights "more like hello kitty" tony commented mentioning the kid's pj's "these are high quality excuse you" peter said as we see tony wearing mickey mouse clothes "kids" pepper and may agreed as happy tried badly to flirt with peter's aunt

"ten bucks, may does the first move" peter said to rhodey as james took the bet "happy is totally doing the first move" rhodes said as tony heard their conversation "sorry honey bear but i'm with pete here" the billionaire said as the watched the movie, frozen. 

the film tony made for peter ended as the young spider was crying

He lurks around the tower, it's been sold now. The memories were fun while it lasted.

He's swinging through this town afraid to come back down, cause he won't be around

He can't even look at his suit anymore

"Hey pete! Glad you're back, play this if you need someone to talk to. Remember i will always be with you alright kid? Love you" it hurts to hear tony say that through hollagram, i love you too dad he wanted to say badly. he wishes and wishes for a dream that will never come true, he wants his dad back, he need him by his side! 

but They did it, they won. at least

This isn't winning, none of this is winning!

I'm sorry

Sorry

If i did good enough maybe you would still be alive

you would still be here with me

only if i did good enough

now edith is with beck and it's all my fault! i dissapointed you so so much

peter cries as he sees morgan, the little stark went to him and said "daddy told me alot about you!" she exclaimed excitedly "he did?" peter asked as he carried the little princess "yeah! he told me you are going to be the best brother" she said as he was taken back with the surprise

i'm sorry Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I blame cheezis christ for this!


End file.
